


Toy Soldier

by Lightbringer7 (katrinadax)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Medical Conditions, Real Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinadax/pseuds/Lightbringer7
Summary: Dan and Lucifer come to terms with life-changing news.One-shot Established Douchifer set in the world of Forever Unbroken but can be read as a standalone story.





	Toy Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the sisters and brothers of my heart, my chosen family. Thank you for your love and support. This story is unbetaed so as to allow for me to just tell my story authentically.

It wasn't very noticeable or troubling at first. Occasionally, he stumbled a bit or seemed to trip over nothing. Sometimes he was a little wobbly when walking, but he didn't really give it much thought. Sometimes, if pushed himself a bit too hard, he would have tremors in his lower legs. But as his abuela used to say, he was very hard headed. He was convinced that nothing was really wrong, that he was just fine. 

He was bounding down the precinct stairs one day when he wobbled on the last step. Thankfully, his husband of the last few years caught him before he fell.

"Are you alright Daniel?" The taller man asked, his voice tinged with worry and anxiety. 

"Yeah Luce, I'm fine." Dan smiled, trying not to look worried as he knew Lucifer still tended to overthink things and worry about him too much. "It's nothing babe, don't worry."

Lucifer looked at his husband and sighed.

"Daniel, this is the fifth time we have had this conversation in the past five months. You're lucky that you didn't fall this time! Enough is enough. I'm taking you to see a doctor." As he spoke, Lucifer walked his husband over to their shared desk and gently lowered him into a chair.

"I'm making a neurologist appointment for you. I'll talk to the Captain and see about sick time for you." At seeing his partner, in all things, get ready to argue, the Fallen One gave his detective a hard stare, not full of anger, but determination, until Dan nodded.

"Right then. You just sit right--what am I saying." Lucifer sat down in the second chair, pulled out his phone, and pressed a button for speed dial. 

"Hello Dr. Jeffries, Lucifer Morningstar. Yes. Yes, today is fine. Absolutely. I finally convinced him to go to an appointment. Indeed, a near miss. I caught him this time but...alright, we'll see you soon."

Hearing the one-sided conversation made Dan gulp guiltily. He had heard enough to determine that his husband must have been paying more attention than he'd thought. Perhaps instead of over thinking things, Lucifer was being observant and protective. Maybe he was the one who...

Dan's thoughts were cut off by a gentle touch lifting his head.

"Darling, please don't do that. I can tell when you are beating yourself up. You have nothing to feel guilty about, my love. You needn't be afraid either, because I am here, right by your side, always." Lucifer leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on his spouse's lips, mindful of where they were. He knew that while many years had passed and they were completely accepted, Dan still felt uneasy about public displays of affection at the precinct, given the events that took place shortly before they had first become a couple. 

"Now, let's go have a chat with the Captain."

Dan understood that at this point he didn't have much of a say in the matter, so grabbing the arm of his chair, he pushed himself up and started to walk toward their commander's office. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far before his body betrayed him and he began to sway, losing his balance. But as always, his guardian Devil was right there and steadied him before he could fall. As he stood up straight, he heard a door open and the click of the Captain's sensible shoes echo across the floor. 

"Detective Morningstar, I presume the two of you were about to come see me about sick leave, correct?" At their nods, her stoic features softened and she smiled. Take care of him Lucifer. You two have been my best team for nearly a decade now. I plan on working with Team Morningstar for quite a while still. At least until this one starts angling for my job." Her smile became warmer as she looked at Dan. "You know, it's okay to ask for help...and to accept it when you need it."

"Yes Ma'am, I know, and I won't let you down." Dan felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

"Thank you María, but we must get to his appointment."

***

The two Morningstars sat in the neurologist's office 8 weeks later, both in shock. For a moment, the Devil fumed, his eyes flashing red. Had this been ten or fifteen years ago, he would have been ranting and swearing at the heavens, blaming his Father for his misfortunes. While he was angry now, the more experienced part of him knew that this was no one's fault. Not God's, not his, and most certainly not Dan's fault, as he had to remind the man numerous times over the last several weeks. 

They were in shock due to the diagnosis Dr. Jeffries had just laid out for them. The words that the neurologist had shared were devastating. They both understood that their lives as they had known them essentially had come to an end. That these words, due to Dan's condition, were their new reality, their new normal. The genetic testing had confirmed the results of the neurologist's clinical diagnostics and the MRI of Dan's brain and brain stem. Neither of them really heard the doctor now as both of their minds were spinning with the words they had already heard. 

Brain volume loss

Cerebellar atrophy

Neurodegenerative condition

Slurred speech 

No cure, only supportive therapy 

Hereditary gene mutation 

Spinocerebellar Ataxia

Dan wanted to stand, to run away. This could not be his life! But he was reminded by the fact that he hadn't really been able to run in quite a while. That fact sobered him and he caught the doctor's last words.

"...varies from person to person." Dr. Jeffries sighed, wondering just how much they had been listening. "Why don't I give you two some time alone." 

Dan nodded as his doctor stepped out, closing the door door behind him. He watched as his husband locked the door and knelt before him. 

With a whooshing sound, Lucifer unfurled his wings and wrapped them around Dan. The Fallen One began to weep as he held his beloved. He was the Lightbringer, and silently he vowed to bring as much light as he could to Dan's life. It broke his heart as he felt the man in his arms begin to break down. 

"Daniel, you know that I do not lie and that I am a Devil of my word. I promise you, I will be with you every step of the way way. My Darling, this isn't the end. You aren't a broken toy soldier. You're fearless. You're Detective Daniel Juan Espinoza-Morningstar. And I know that you love me, so even if a day comes when you can no longer tell me verbally, I will see it in your eyes and feel it from your heart. You will always be enough for me Darling. I love you."

Dan felt overwhelmed by the absolute love and overwhelming warmth he felt, cocooned in Lucifer's wings. His tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. He knew that whatever obstacles and disabilities he now faced, he wouldn't be alone. 

"I know Luce, I know. I love you too, my angel."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, in case you are wondering, this fic is based on my life right now. SCA is a real condition. I haven't been able to do the genetic testing yet, but I do have an official diagnosis as of 6/7/19.
> 
> I actually started this fic last month while I was still waiting for confirmation. I don't have a partner by my side, but I am loved and cared for.
> 
> I was reminded that when I get a power wheelchair, I will not be wheelchair bound, instead I will have more freedom than I have now, given my physical limitations.
> 
> I'm not a broken toy soldier, I'm a fearless warrior on wheels (roller walker)!


End file.
